


Семейные игры

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor





	Семейные игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Games](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169585) by vailkagami. 



Белая раскаленная земля жжет Сэму кожу на спине и руках, когда Михаил утаскивает его вглубь клетки, подальше от Люцифера. Он выиграл этот раунд, на некоторое время получил их общую игрушку в личное пользование. Ни один из них не любит делиться.

Забавней всего, что в клетке, свободные от своих сосудов, Михаил и Люцифер не могут друг друга коснуться. Никакой эпической битвы, никакого великого, всеуничтожающего сражения. Любая атака пропадает впустую. Единственный, кого они могут трогать – Сэм, и, так или иначе, это лучше, чем ничего.

Это помогает бороться с разочарованием. И со скукой.

Несмотря на весь свой гнев, они по-прежнему любят друг друга. И оба ненавидят Сэма, так что то, как все вышло, на самом деле только к лучшему. Не для Сэма, конечно – его содранная кожа и вырванные пальцы вырастают вновь в белоснежно-ослепляющей вспышке боли, и Михаил поднимает его за запястья, нанизывая их на ржавые мясные крюки, свисающие с потолка.

Сэм не чувствует стекающей по рукам крови за болью в запястьях и ногах. Он подвешен так, что обнаженные ступни едва касаются земли, но та раскалена до предела, обжигает. Однако если перенести вес с ног, вся тяжесть ложится на искалеченные руки.

Сэму хорошо знакома эта игра. Ему не найти облегчения. В конце концов, это же ад.

Он кричит, потому что боль не оставляет ему другого выбора. Михаил некоторое время наблюдает за ним, неудовлетворенный, переполненный гневом, требующим выхода. Этого недостаточно. Этого никогда не будет достаточно, но у него есть вечность на попытки.

Когда он уходит, ноги Сэма обожжены до черноты, а через растерзанную плоть запястий видны осколки костей. Сэм перестает кричать, когда у него заканчивается воздух, и силы, и голос. Он плывет по волнам агонии, пока рядом не раздается какой-то звук, и Сэм открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть лицо своего отца.

***

Поначалу Сэма очень сложно было заставить умолять. Михаил считает, что тот просто смирился с судьбой с того момента, как швырнул себя (их) в клетку. Несмотря на то, что Сэм обычный жалкий человек, он понимает, что мольбы ни к чему не приведут. Люцифера они лишь развеселят, принесут некоторую долю мрачного удовлетворения и подпитают энтузиазм к пыткам, так что обычно Сэм молчит.

Это показывает такую силу воли, которой ангелы совсем не ожидали от столь слабых существ, и порой Михаил невольно чувствует себя впечатленным, пусть поведение Сэма лишь увеличивает его собственный гнев. Из-за Сэма они здесь. Из-за Сэма сильнейший воин небес оказался навсегда заключен в самой глубокой адской пропасти. Умолять о прощении – меньшее, что Сэм может сделать.

Сейчас Сэм смотрит на него глазами, полными боли и слез, и шепчет: «Нет» и: «Пожалуйста», и Михаил подумывает над тем, чтобы позвать своего младшего брата посмотреть. Люциферу не понравится. Он из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы Сэм стал умолять его – Люцифер никогда не мог устоять перед вызовом.

 

Михаил его не зовет. Вместо этого он проводит грубой, в мозолях, непривычной рукой по щеке Сэма, стирая слезы. «Да», - говорит он с нежностью в голосе. Как отец – человеческий отец, так способный на любовь и жестокость. «Сэмми», - бормочет он, впервые используя уменьшительное имя. «Ты меня так разочаровал. Ты вел себя отвратительно, тебя нужно проучить. А кто преподаст урок лучше твоего отца?»

***

\- Ты не мой отец, - выдавливает Сэм; слова дерут глотку словно наждаком. – Ты не он. Не он. – Дрожа, он надсадно вздыхает и добавляет: - Ублюдок.

В сравнении с обычными пытками пощечина – сущий пустяк. Пустяк. Но прикосновение знакомой руки, дернувшаяся от удара голова – и Сэму снова пять, и отец поймал его, когда он играл с его оружием. Ему одиннадцать, и он в первый раз пытается убежать. Ему восемнадцать, и он запихивает все свои нехитрые пожитки в потрепанный рюкзак

\- Не будь дураком, - произносит Михаил с точно выверенной дозой нетерпения в голосе, и это так похоже на его отца, что Сэм не знает, чего хочет сильнее – закрыть уши руками и заплакать или рвануться вперед и прижаться к этому человеку, потому что, какое бы на самом деле существо не стояло перед ним, оно все же выглядит как его отец, и для какой-то слабой, ужасно уязвимой части Сэма это лицо, этот голос означают безопасность, даже сейчас. Этой части плевать на факты, и Сэм думает, инстинктивно, что отец здесь и его спасет, и скоро боль кончится.

Эта часть кричит от отчаяния, когда существо с лицом его отца берет его за правое запястье и выворачивает, пока не раздается хруст костей.

 

***

В аду нет смерти. Когда Михаилу и Люциферу хочется иметь под свои развлечения чистый холст, они исцеляют Сэма, но даже и без этого здесь не существует предела, после которого тело Сэма перестало бы функционировать, потому что нет самого тела, нет законов природы и нет облегчения, пусть временного, которое могла бы предложить смерть.

 

Есть, впрочем, стадия умирания, и на ней они могут держать Сэма сколь угодно долго.

Михаил приподнимает ноги Сэма с горячей земли, так что какое-то время тот висит только на запястьях – ненадолго, лишь чтобы поместить ему за спину пару кольев, - а потом отпускает вновь, и Сэм падает на них, повисая примерно в метре от земли, с торчащими из живота зазубренными лезвиями, покрытыми кровью и содержимым кишок. Он уже не может кричать, когда Михаил застегивает вокруг его горла ошейник и закрепляет его на крюке, освободив наконец руки. Больше не удерживаемый цепями, Сэм падает вниз, насколько это позволяют колья и удавка. Руки оказываются прямо у земли, и у него не хватает сил, чтобы поднять их от жара.

Михаил опускается рядом с ним на колени, не обращая внимания на раскаленную землю. Ошейник затянут плотно, почти полностью перекрывая Сэму кислород. Архангел берет его за окровавленные запястья и тянет вниз, пока ошейник не сдавливает горло до конца, а руки не касаются земли, обугливаясь, как до того ноги. Михаил становится коленями на его пальцы, глядя на искривленное в агонии лицо со знанием того, что чтобы он ни сделал с мальчишкой, этого никогда не хватит, чтобы утолить его ненависть. Впрочем, он все равно попробует. В конце концов, у него есть целая вечность, чтобы заставить Сэма жалеть.

\- Ты заслужил это, мальчик, - говорит он. – Я дам тебе шанс подумать о своих ошибках. Важно, чтобы ты понял.

Сэм, конечно, не отвечает, что Михаил не сомневается, что услышан. Как бы ни была невыносима агония, беспамятства в этом месте нет, и невозможно затеряться в боли настолько, чтобы перестать воспринимать все остальное. Сэм не пропустит ничего из того, что произойдет следом. Иначе какой смысл?

Ведь все дело в наказании.

\- Сейчас я тебя выебу, - обещает Михаил голосом Дина Винчестера. – Как должен был давно. Боюсь, больше ты все равно ни на что не годен. Трудно что-то испоганить, пока тебя трахают. Даже тебе. Жаль, до меня это дошло только сейчас. Если бы только я запер тебя и выпускал только за тем, чтобы ты доставлял мне удовольствие сразу, как ты начал все портить, все кончилось бы хорошо. Разве ты не согласен?

Сэм дергается, слабо, лишь раз, но сам факт того, что он вообще сделал эту попытку, наглядно показывает, насколько слова попали в точку. Михаил и Люцифер брали его и до этого, но в такой форме еще никогда.

Самое замечательное во всем этом – то, что Михаил знает, что Сэм согласен. Знает, что тот понимает – уйди он с дороги с самого начала, для всех, кого он любит, все закончилось бы куда лучше.

\- Если бы только я так сделал, Дин и я убили бы демона при первом же случае. Я бы не попал в ад. Дину не пришлось бы продавать свою душу. Апокалипсис бы не начался, и столько людей остались бы живы!

У Люцифера лучше получается играть на отвращении Сэма к себе, но что мешает Михаилу попробовать?

Он нежно целует его в лоб и поднимается на ноги. Тянет Сэма за обожженные руки, оставляя на земле куски обгорелой плоти. В некоторых местах видны обнаженные кости. Хмыкнув, Михаил позволяет рукам упасть обратно.

Сэм умирает от удушья, умирает от кровопотери и испытывает столько боли, сколько ни одно другое человеческое существо не выдержало бы без того, чтобы не сойти с ума. Его тело слабо содрогается в схватке со смертью, которая никогда не придет, а разум остается ясным, потому что сумасшествие – это побег, а бежать ему не позволят. Михаил берет его за дрожащие ноги и вторгается в его тело без всякой подготовки, трахая грубо, без жалости, пока Сэм умирает, умирает и умирает.

Михаил продолжает часами, найдя в этом извращенном акте какое-то нелепое физическое удовольствие, пока не начинает жаждать чего, чего в заданных условиях не добьется. Поэтому он выходит из его разорванного и кровоточащего тела и убирает ошейник. Дает ему возможность дышать и исцеляет. Не до конца. Только чтобы тот смог кричать.

И умолять.

Продолжив трахать Сэма в теле его отца, Михаил таки добивается того, что тот кричит достаточно громко и долго, чтобы их нашел Люцифер. Архангел кончает в его растерзанное тело в тринадцатый раз, когда к ним присоединяется его младший брат.

Люцифер носит лицо Дина Винчестера, и ради сломленного воя, слетающего с губ Сэма, Михаил готов делиться.

***

Они долго сохраняют свою форму, передавая беспомощное человеческое тело друг другу, чтобы позабавиться любым приходящим в голову способом. У них уходят годы на то, чтобы Сэм перестал говорить «Люцифер» и «Михаил», начав просить вместо этого «Дин» и «отец».

В день, когда это случается, Люцифер запечатлевает поцелуй под каждой его временно пустой глазницей и шепчет:

– Умница.


End file.
